Tadahoney
by PeridotsandRubies
Summary: Tadahoney Big Hero 6. First story, so please excuse any gramatical errors... this may turn out as just a one shot, but my goal is for multiple shots. All Tadahoney fluff! I'm open to requests, but I don't do language, smut or anything else genrally inapropriate, thanks! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It had certainly been awhile since Tadashi was joined by Honey. His college experience had been pretty lonely up till then, so he was psyched to hear the announcement of a new student who would work by him in his lab. She was a major in chemical engineering, something even someone as smart as Tadashi didn't understand. But when she had walked in, everything changed.

" _Are you Tadashi Hamada? I'm Akio."_

 _But he wasn't even listening. She was….beautiful. Right away he loved her. Her emerald green eyes, her personality, her smile, oh, her smile was fantastic. He stood there gaping for a full minute before snapping into reality again. Tadashi blushed profusely, his hand on the back of his neck, a habit when he was embarrassed._

" _Uh- yeah, I'm Tadashi. Welcome to SFIT! Honey Lemon, was it?"_

" _Yeah." And that was the start of a beautiful friendship._

 **A/N: Sorry! I know that was really short. Just wanted to lead with something! Please excuse any mistakes, more is on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2- Comfort

**Just fluff! Sorry, kinda sad today... enjoy!**

Tadashi was lost. It was one of those days. He tried to block it out, keep those memories hidden away. But, every now and then, they slipped out.

" _Mom?"_

" _Yes, Tadashi?"_

" _Do you miss Daddy?"_

 _Her chestnut colored eyes filled with tears. "Everyday, buddy. Every day."_

" _Oh. Well, I can help you! I can help when my brother comes too"_

" _Oh, so you are going to have a brother? How should you know?"_

" _Because daddy wanted two sons."_

 _She smiled at him, a sad smile and ruffled his dark hair. "Whatever you say, buddy."_

"Stop it, Tadashi. Don't think about her." He scolded himself out loud. "She's gone. Focus on Hiro." But he couldn't stop the memories from playing.

" _Mom?"_

" _Come in, Tadashi." She was lying on her bed, and her breaths were frail. In her arms was a small, squirming bundle._

" _Tadashi. I love you. I love you so, so much, okay? And I'm not leaving you. I'll see you again. When you dream, I'll be there."_

" _O-okay, Mom. I love you too." Tadashi felt the tears creeping into his eyes._

" _Meet your new brother. Hiro." She handed him the tiny bundle, and he started to smile. Tadashi looked into his brown eyes and was in love._

" _P-protect him, Tadashi. Stick together. Promise?"_

" _I-I promise, Mom. Goodbye." And with that, she was gone. Aunt Cass was waiting outside. But he couldn't leave her._

"STOP IT, Tadashi!" His own words startled him, and he held his head in his hands and cried. He had kept a smile, a straight face for so long- for Hiro, but his last bit of determination failed him. He was crying so violently, yet silently, he didn't hear his door open, nor did he hear Honey Lemon walk in.

"T-Tadashi? What's going on?" He wanted so desperately to tell her he was fine, but he just couldn't. Because he wasn't. His head still in his hands, he sobbed. His shoulders shook fiercely, chest heaving up and down with each sob.

Honey was shocked. She had never seen him so shaken. She had never seen him cry. He was always wearing a smile. Always. This, this was huge. And she stood there like a dork and had no idea what to do. Then she knew. She sat down beside him, and hugged him. Just, held him- kept him steady.

"Honey?" Tadashi managed to choke out. "I-I'm sorry. I wa-" His sentence was broken by another stream of sobs, choking him up, and Honey held him tighter.

Tadashi composed himself after a few minutes, and faced Honey, full of thankfulness.

"T-today was my mom's birthday. I-I miss her." Honey's eyes widened, but she kept quiet. He had more to say.

"My dad died when I was young, over the San Fransokyo war. I was five. Then, when I was ten, Hiro was born, and my mom died. Aunt Cass took us in, and Hiro didn't seem sad. And that kills me, because our parents were great people. He just never got to know them. I'm sorry to burden you with all of this. I just- I needed to get that off my chest. Thank you for listening."

"I- Anytime, Tadashi. And you don't have to keep up any act. I want you to be honest. Okay?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3: Pink!

Pink!

Honey Lemon was usually a peppy person. She tried to stay happy, keep that smile on for everybody, but some days, it was just too much to handle.

Like today.

She had a project due, and usually her major (chemical engineering) cheered her up, but she just couldn't get the formula right. She was supposed to come out with a result that would grow seeds at an accelerated rate, and she'd tried everything! It wasn't like the morning was going great anyways. She'd spilled hot coffee all over herself on the was to the lab, had to run home and change, arrived late, and her phone was dead.

It was definitely one of those days. Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred didn't seem to notice, but Tadashi sensed something was off. The usually sweet girl he'd come to know had harshly dismissed his greeting as she entered the lab.

Honey was deep into focus when a sudden knock at the door made her arm jolt and she spilled the mixture she had nearly perfected.

"WHAT?!" the blonde shouted at the door, yanking it open. On the other side stood a very hurt teen. He ruffled his hand through his soft black hair and cringed apologetically.

"Sorry, Honey. We're all headed over to my place for lunch….wanna come with?"

She was instantly sorry for shouting insincerely at the boy she had lately grown so fond of, and was ten seconds from apologizing when she felt anger take her over again.

"No, Tadashi! I can't come! You've just ruined my project!"

His eyes dulled, and he nodded slightly. Tadashi stepped backwards and closed the door softly in front of him.

 _Oh. Tadashi. Please come back. I'm sorry._ But her pride got in the way of calling him back in. She turned back to her desk and restarted.

A few minutes later, a gentle knock sounded at her door. _Tadashi?_ She raced to the door and found no one there. She looked down in confusion, and found a cup of coffee. Medium roast, dash of sugar, teaspoon of cream. Perfect for her. She picked it up and took it back to her workspace.

In a little bit, something was slipped under her door. A phone charger. It was red, and in sharpie, read T.H.

 _Tadashi Hamada._ He was so sweet. Honey felt herself blush fiercely. Earbuds in, phone charged, and her favorite song playing, she got back to work at a fast pace.

Lithium…..carbon, of course…...fluorine? She had no idea. Then, over her music she heard a scratching sound. A note was being slid under her door.

" _Use the pink stuff! -Tadashi"_ The pink stuff? Of course! Zinc and beryllium resulted in a formula that was bright pink! They would work! And they did! The seeds she was using bloomed in a matter of minutes. She'd done it!

Without thinking, she let out a whoop of joy. Then, alerted by the scream, Tadashi left his lab and made his way down the hall to hers. He gave a tentative knock at her door, and she opened it, smiling.

"It worked, Tadashi! It WORKED! Thank you, thank you!"

"No problem, honestly. Chemical engineering is really fascinating! I discovered a few cool facts when I was researching it to help you."

Without even thinking (once again), she grabbed him and pulled him into a close hug. Then she realized what she was doing, and pulled away.

"S-Sorry! I don't know what I'm-"

"S'fine." Tadashi whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears. Then, to her pleasant surprise, he pulled her in, and gently hugged her back.


End file.
